


【傑北】自私的情人（歌舞伎華之戀AU）

by linkynch



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Kabuki - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linkynch/pseuds/linkynch
Summary: 坂本春彥 X 澤山梢平 （ABO）
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 6





	【傑北】自私的情人（歌舞伎華之戀AU）

澤山梢平晚上藉故離開了轟屋的訓練場。

雖然他真的很想把和室的木門發狠地關上，但是他不能這麽做。至少在澤山咲五郎，自己的師父和其他轟屋弟子面前不可以。下午澤山咲五郎召集轟屋衆人開有關下次演出的會議，由於這次是和歌舞伎界另一名門木嶋屋的合作演出，澤山梢平在會議起初的時候已經可以料想到這次的演出會是業界的一次盛事。

據聞木嶋屋的那個少爺會擔任劇中三個主要角色之一，其餘兩個角色則會由轟屋負責。澤山咲五郎自己會出演劇中的大反派，所以剩下一個女形的主角角色會從弟子中選。澤山梢平自認爲在歌舞伎方面不會輸給轟屋同輩弟子中的哪一個人，但是最後澤山咲五郎還是選擇了一彌。

又是澤山一彌。什麽都要和自己搶的澤山一彌。他不得不狠狠地咬著牙直到發痛，強忍著自己的妒火以免那麽直接地完全顯示在面上。

但隨後更令自己覺得不忿的是，連好幾個比自己年資淺的弟子都被選中參加演出，戲份雖然比不上三個主角的多，但是至少都是可以以自己的名號登上演出名單。而自己的名字卻久久都沒有被提及。

澤山梢平不知道自己爲什麽還要坐在那裏。直到澤山咲五郎快要講完了劇本，才恍然瞧見自己還端坐在桌子邊上一樣，説了一句：

“梢平，你這次當一彌的替補。下個星期開始跟他一起排練。”

而澤山梢平已經不知道自己當時是怎麼走出會議室的了。

//

自他暫時離開了轟屋那個令自己覺得窒息的地方，他已經不那麽憤怒了。所以自己這十年在轟屋的付出到底算什麽？澤山梢平想。

他不知道自己的親生父母是誰，只知道很小的時候，自己已經被澤山咲五郎作爲弟子收養。他隨了澤山這個姓，梢平這個名字也是澤山咲五郎起的。

從小澤山咲五郎就對自己十分嚴格，而當時很多業界的前輩也隱隱有提到澤山咲五郎想把自己當作接班人來培養。澤山梢平爲此十分感激，其實自己早已把他當作父親來看待，所以對一切來自澤山咲五郎的要求，自己都盡力去完成。十幾歲的時候，作爲轟屋的弟子自己已經獲得衆多前輩的認可。正當自己以爲就這樣可以一直這樣下去成爲轟屋的接班人時，澤山一彌這個人卻出現了。

雖然拜入轟屋門下時間沒有辦法和自己比，但澤山一彌卻迅速獲得了澤山咲五郎的青睞，自己也沒有辦法不去承認澤山一彌的確在天賦和根性方面不輸自己。就連轟屋的獨生女優奈，自己的青梅竹馬，也更喜歡澤山一彌。

所以從那個時候開始，澤山梢平就很清楚，想要的東西，就必須用盡全力去爭取，有時候甚至可以不擇手段。名爲嫉妒的魔鬼已經快要把自己變成一個傀儡，他視一彌爲自己的敵人，處處挑釁，即使在平日的訓練中也毫不相讓。另一方面，他嘗試這去接近優奈，甚至希望把優奈變成自己成爲下一任轟屋掌門人的後路。

只不過命運似乎不介意再痛打他這隻落水狗。

就在得知優奈將要和澤山一彌訂婚的第二天，他分化成了一個omega。

那一天下著暴雨，澤山梢平迎來了他的第一次情熱期。

實際上那個時候他還不知道這就是自己的情熱期。他只覺得全身滾燙無力，好像發著高燒一樣，他聽見雨聲，從床上掙扎著起來，透過房間的窗戶看到室外花園的紫陽花被雨水打得東倒西歪。

不知道爲什麽他第一次有了想哭的衝動。

他未經過這種情潮的來襲，只覺得自己就像是溺水的人一樣無法呼吸，他的身體渴望被某人擁抱，被某人愛撫，又或者是被某人做一些更過分的事。但是他很慶幸今天轟屋的弟子們都不在，因爲是休日，他們都回家去了。澤山梢平恍惚地倒在了床上，腦子像是漿糊一樣，自己只好緊緊咬住被子的一角，咬到牙齒發痛，然後又昏昏沉沉地睡了過去。

再醒過來的時候天已經黑了，他感覺雖然自己的身體很痠很累，但是精神好像好了一些。他剛擰開床頭燈，門外卻傳來了敲門的聲音。

他喊了一聲進來。沒想到進來的是優奈，她手上還拿了一個托盤。從她的話裏，澤山梢平才知道自己今天早上發生了什麽。優奈當時在家裏聞到了omega的氣味，循著味道發現是從自己房間傳出來的，於是爲自己打了抑制針劑。

“梢平……你是omega嗎？”

“我不知道。” 澤山梢平只覺得自己的聲音中都透露著苦澀。

“你最好還是去醫院檢查一下吧。” 

優奈把手裏的晚飯和幾盒抑制針劑留給了他。

他很快去了醫院檢查，確認了自己是omega的事實。

但自己要求醫生多開了一些抑制劑，有針劑也有口服的。以免自己在轟屋的時候再次出現這樣的情況。

他對別人三緘其口，優奈成爲唯一一個知道他真實第二性別的人。

澤山梢平自此一直靠著抑制劑度過情熱期，他什麽都沒有了。

只剩下歌舞伎貫穿了他過去和現在的生活。所以他只好把自己全身心投入到平時的歌舞伎練習當中，他決定自己要撇棄自己的性別，自己的欲念，以歌舞伎役者作爲他未來的期盼。

但下午開的那個會議，當澤山咲五郎宣佈自己做澤山一彌的替補那一刻，自己仿佛能聽到命運在自己耳邊大聲地嘲笑著。

原來就連自己的這點期望，都要被這樣殘忍地剝奪嗎？原來自己十幾年的努力，都只不過是成爲澤山一彌的影子嗎？

他自嘲地想，狠狠地灌下了一杯酒。

//

坂本春彥是被自己大學社團裏的損友忽悠到酒吧來的。

原本是說今晚和隔壁大學兄弟社團裏面的美女聯誼，但當坂本去到酒吧的時候才發現，其實是那幾個臭小子約了和別人社團打桌遊，誰知道戰力實在太渣要自己來救場。美女是一個沒來，宅男倒是好多個。不過既然來了，坂本還是不會對自己人見死不救的。

酣戰數場，自己社團這邊都贏了，坂本起身說要去買點東西喝。

他剛點了一杯莫吉托，酒剛調好放在桌面上，自己還沒喝就被隔壁伸出的一雙手拿走了。

“喂！這是我點的……” 坂本春彥正要說，卻發現拿走自己酒杯的人看上去還挺眼熟的。

這時候調酒師又把一杯莫吉托調好推給自己，坂本春彥才發現原來之前那邊的確是這個人點的。只不過他好像已經喝了不少了，臉色看起來也是紅紅的，眼睛都快要睜不開了。

坂本春彥推了推那個人的肩膀，“喂，你還好嗎？”

“不好！” 那個人卻用聽起來非常委屈又生氣的語氣回了他一句。

這時他才看到那個人的正臉，然後想起來他是轟屋的弟子澤山梢平。畢竟自己的大親友河村恭之助是歌舞伎名門木嶋屋的少爺，長期聽他說歌舞伎的事情，自己也多多少少瞭解一些。而且轟屋另一個弟子澤山一彌還一直被恭之助認爲是情敵般的存在。

可是他爲什麽要在這裏喝這麽多的酒？坂本春彥想不通，但是也只好再勸他兩句，“你少喝點，待會回家的時候路上小心。”

“回家？我不回家……”澤山梢平含糊地説了一句，但是坂本聼不太清楚。

但是看他好像心情不太好的樣子，坂本春彥就不繼續打擾他了，拿了自己的飲料就回去自己的朋友那裏去了。一幫人又繼續玩桌游high得不行，直到凌晨兩點，酒吧要打烊了衆人才準備要結賬走人。

坂本正要收拾自己的包，調酒師卻走過來問他是不是認識趴在吧檯那位客人。自己看了一眼發現果然是澤山梢平，但是感覺他已經喝到斷片了。

調酒師拜托坂本，如果是認識的人能不能把他帶走，或者找人來接他，因爲自己店裏要關門了。

“啊？……”

坂本春彥心想我雖然認識是認識，但是兩個人根本就不熟啊，自己也不知道轟屋有什麽人可以聯係。心下一想，坂本還是想打個電話給恭之助問問他知不知道怎麽可以聯係到轟屋的人。

無奈恭之助的手機也打不通。

自己也太背了吧，坂本春彥想，今晚不僅美女沒見着還得照顧一個酒鬼嗎？

//

更背的是，坂本春彥撐住澤山梢平的肩膀走出酒吧的時候，才發現外面下著瓢潑大雨，而自己連傘也沒帶一把。於是只好讓店裏的人幫自己電召一輛計程車。在等車來的時候，坂本春彥感覺到身邊的人身體好像在發燙，他舉手摸了摸澤山梢平的額頭，好像是有點發燙。

這是他才注意到澤山梢平只穿了一件薄薄的長袖秋衣就跑出來了，酒吧的空調這麽冷他倒是忍得住坐在風口下吹了一個晚上在喝酒。這麽不會照顧自己的嘛？坂本春彥不禁在心裏抱怨了一句。

由於不知道該把人往哪裏送，坂本春彥想了想還是先把澤山梢平帶回自己家。好不容易把人塞進計程車後座，喝醉的澤山梢平手脚都不太安分，坂本春彥只好把安全帶扣在他的身上，自己就坐在他身旁，然後時不時探探他的額頭和頸邊看是不是還在發熱。

司機見自己好像要照顧喝醉酒的人，特意把車盡量開近自己家住的那棟樓的樓下大門。坂本春彥跟司機道了謝，給了車費就像剛剛那樣架著澤山梢平出來。謝天謝地，坂本春彥慶幸自己家住在二樓，否則都不知道該怎麽把喝醉了之後這種死沉死沉的人搬上去。

好不容易開了家門，坂本春彥把澤山梢平安置在自己家的沙發上躺下，又從衣櫥裏找出一張毛毯給他蓋上，然後還不忘他可能在發燒，順手關上了家裏的窗。忙完一大圈，坂本春彥先去洗了個澡。沒想到出來的時候，看見澤山梢平竟然坐起來了，毛毯搭在腿上，眼睛直勾勾地盯著窗外的雨。雨下得很大，雨滴打在玻璃窗的聲音猛烈地好像想把玻璃打出坑來一樣。

坂本春彥問他，“你還好吧？”

澤山梢平的視綫從窗外轉到坂本春彥身上，變成直勾勾地看著他，但是一句話也沒説，好像是在努力地回想他是誰。

“你是……誰？”

坂本春彥心想這人也真的是絕了。

遂走到他面前，靠得離他很近很近，快要鼻尖對鼻尖的那種距離跟他説：

“坂本春彥。我是坂本——春彥。坂-本-春-彥！”

“坂本春彥？”澤山梢平還是想不起來，他的腦子又變得像漿糊一樣了。

“唉，”坂本春彥認命了，於是換了一個説法，“我是河村恭之助的朋友。河村——恭之助，你認識了吧？”

“河村恭之助？”澤山梢平好像想到什麽似的，笑了笑，“木嶋屋那個笨蛋少爺。”

暫且不論澤山梢平爲什麽叫自己的朋友做笨蛋少爺，但是至少可以確定他還是認得出來的，但是澤山梢平本人的確燒的不輕。坂本春彥又探探他的頸邊，看看他是不是需要吃點退燒藥。卻沒想到摸到澤山梢平頸後突起的腺體。

而腺體是只有omega才有的獨特器官。

這麽説澤山梢平是一個omega？

坂本春彥猛地抽回手。

//

澤山梢平其實在看到窗外的雨時，就已經隱約地意識到自己的情熱期又到了。

然後這個叫坂本春彥的人突然很大聲地在自己面前説話。

澤山梢平忽然意識到什麽，在衣服和褲子的口袋摸著自己平時會隨身携帶的口服型抑制劑，但是找了一通都沒有。他看了一眼自己穿的衣服，才發現自己沒穿平時放著抑制劑的外套。

一定是自己離開轟屋的時候太急了忘記了要帶抑制劑出門。

很快，澤山梢平已經可以聞到坂本春彥身上散發出來的信息素的味道。他是一個alpha。因爲alpha和omega在情熱期發生時會對各自的氣味會變得非常敏感。這是源自各自第二性別的生理本能。

澤山梢平感觉一阵晕眩，他听见自己双耳传来的嗡嗡耳鸣，心跳加速，儘管外面的夜雨令氣溫不會太高，但房間裏热度似乎在攀升。他甚至可以感覺到薄汗已经裹住了身体。在自己完全失去清晰的意識前，澤山梢平還是問了一句：

“你這裏有omega用的抑制劑嗎？”

坂本春彥面露難色，“沒有。”

澤山梢平閉上了眼睛，那現在答案很清楚了不是嗎？

“抱我吧。”澤山梢平這麽説。

但是坂本春彥卻站在原地沒有動。

對了，自己怎么可以這樣自作多情呢？澤山梢平想，可能坂本春彥根本不想抱自己，自己憑什麽這樣要求他呢。澤山梢平甩了甩頭，又握緊拳頭讓指甲刺進肉裏，想以痛感保持清醒。他搖搖晃晃地站起來。

坂本春彥走上來扶住自己，“你要幹什麽啊？你在情熱期欸。”

“對不起，我不應該逼你的，我可以現在回去。”澤山梢平勉强扯出一絲若無其事地笑容。

“等等。” 坂本春彥問他，“你真的確定嗎？我可以給你一個臨時標記。”

“嗯。”

澤山梢平雙手環上了坂本春彥的背，下巴抵在他的肩窩，坂本春彥的信息素聞著很像自己愛喝的那種豆乳，暖暖的香味烘得自己只覺得雙頰滾燙，渾身酥軟。

他能夠感受到自己的腰肢被坂本春彥抱在臂彎裏，然後自己眼神失焦前最後印在視網膜上的畫面，是坂本春彥姣好的右臉，周遭一切都變得這麽模糊不堪，偏偏自己能看清他側臉上的痣。

接下來事情仿佛水到渠成。

他們倒在一張柔軟的大床上，他和坂本春彥的身體貼得很近，每一次呼吸，他都盡可能仰起頭去嗅坂本身上溫暖的alpha信息素，而坂本埋頭吻著自己頸後的腺體。澤山梢平不知道自己是什麽味道，但想來應該不會是那種甜甜的花香或者果香。但是坂本卻竟然伸出舌頭去舔那裏，讓原本就處於情熱期的自己的身體控制不住地顫抖起來。偶爾，澤山梢平能聽到幾聲帶著情欲意味的滿足的嘆息。但是很快自己就會發現這些聲音是出於自己之口。

坂本春彥像是小心翼翼地拆禮物一樣剝開澤山梢平身上那件棉質長袖的紐扣。然後坂本又吻上了他的嘴唇。柔軟的，彌漫著酒氣的，放任自己的嘴唇。坂本春彥毫不費力就吻進了澤山梢平的嘴裏，他的舌頭靈活地滑過口腔，然後討好地，安撫地吮吸著自己的舌。澤山梢平幾乎在這裏就已經丟盔卸甲，他從來都不知道原來自己的身體有多渴望可以被人把控。

他們不需要潤滑液。

澤山正值情熱的身體早已分泌出足以令alpha的性器順利進入他身體的愛液。然後當坂本春彥的手穿過褲子探入他的私處的時候，他的身體還是稍微地抖了一下。每一寸被坂本春彥碰過的肌膚都渴望著更激烈的愛撫。但是坂本還是很耐心地按壓在他敏感的穴口為二人的結合做擴張，同時另一隻手也不忘繞到自己身後安撫著自己。

“直接進來，也可以。”澤山小小聲地說。

坂本一把他鬆開腰帶的長褲連同内褲扯下來，然後抓起了他的脚踝，讓澤山的雙腿呈M字打開。

“可能會有點疼，忍著點。”坂本春彥的耳語讓澤山快要燒起來了。

“嗯。進來吧。”

得到了omega的首肯，坂本春彥也不再猶豫把自己的性器送入早已開拓好的甬道之中。

“啊— —”澤山梢平雖然已經有了心理准備但是還是一時之間接受不了這種異物填滿自己身體的感覺。

Omega纖細而溫暖的腸壁嚴絲合縫地包裹著alpha的性器，欲望毫不掩飾地爬上了坂本春彥的面龐。緊致的甬道，青澀的反應，無一不顯示出這可能是澤山梢平的初夜。

於是自己也不由得變得壞心起來，坂本春彥故意把自己的性器慢慢地抽離澤山梢平的身體然後再快速地撞進他的體内。

他就可以聽到澤山梢平發出的那種瑰麗的呻吟。讓人聽了都覺得骨頭酥麻的那種，然後不知道是不是澤山本人也從中感受到高潮，每次坂本春彥的抽插都會讓他的蜜穴收縮著夾緊自己的性器。他從未發覺，原來同爲男性竟然也可以如此媚骨天成。

但是坂本春彥還不至於忘記了自己的責任。他把澤山的手按在床上，憑著自己的記憶找到能令澤山梢平最感到快樂的敏感點，然後努力地摩擦著那一點，同時吻著掠奪他嘴裏最後一絲空氣。

上下都被照顧得很好的澤山梢平感覺自己想一塊冰一樣要融化在坂本春彥的掌握之中了。他大腦一片混沌，忽然，他感到坂本春彥的性器在自己體内狠狠地撞擊了一下，被碰到敏感點的他立刻就全身顫抖著一邊射精，一邊夾緊了對方的性器，柔軟的腸壁和alpha的欲望緊緊地纏繞在一起。

隨後就是坂本春彥在咬開自己頸後的腺體同時，射在了自己的體内。

澤山梢平幾乎累得立即昏睡過去，失去意識前，自己唯獨能聽到窗外的雨聲還是沒有一點放緩的意思。

//

坂本春彥昨晚幫澤山清理好之後又重新洗了個澡，換了個床單。想起自己累是累了點，又打了個哈欠，才悠悠轉醒。

澤山梢平倒是醒得比自己早。

坂本春彥一睜開眼睛，就看到澤山梢平正在看著自己。

“早……早上好。”坂本春彥向他打了聲招呼，澤山梢平坐了起來。

“你家就只有這種睡衣嗎？”

坂本春彥看著昨晚玩心大起給澤山梢平穿上的恐龍睡衣，還是憋不住笑了起來。他問自己借了一套乾净的衣服。坂本春彥剛去了厨房煮了咖啡問他喝不喝，澤山梢平就換好衣服出來了。

“昨天晚上……謝謝你。很抱歉讓你做了這麽爲難的事情。”

澤山梢平把自己的手機號寫給坂本春彥，“這是我的號碼。下次情熱期之前能拜托你跟我一起去做個消除標記的手術嗎。”

澤山梢平預約了在醫院做信息素檢查。

因爲他是第一次和alpha發生了關係，下周開始他就要開始舞臺的排練了，他不知道自己的信息素會不會對排練產生什麽影響。

醫生拿到檢查結果，卻跟他說，這個alpha的信息素和他自己本身的信息素契合度很高。而且在經歷第一次情熱期之後，澤山梢平本身的信息素水平也進入非常穩定的狀態。聽聞自己想做消除標記的手術，醫生隨即很婉轉地問自己是不是和alpha有什麽感情上的問題。然後還是給出建議說最好還是不要冒險在演出排練期間做手術。

//

坂本春彥自從和澤山梢平發生了關係之後，已經有快兩個星期沒有見過他了。他隔幾天會發短信問問澤山身體方面的狀況，畢竟自己標記了他，說不擔心他是假的。

那天澤山梢平離開了自己家之後，坂本春彥接到了來自自己死黨恭之介的電話。恭之介問他昨天晚上打電話給自己有什麽，坂本春彥沒説什麽，倒是順勢問恭之介什麽時候有空出來聚聚。恭之介說自己最近忙著排練，只有周三晚上有時間。於是坂本就跟他約好到時在平時他們一起去吃東西的居酒屋見個面。

其實坂本春彥還是想多了解澤山梢平的事，無奈自己不知道該怎麽去面對他。只好從旁人入手。正好恭之介提到自己最近在排練的劇目是和轟屋的合作公演，坂本脫口而出就是你知道澤山梢平會出演嗎？

恭之介很好奇坂本什麽時候對轟屋的人這麽關注了，就把還在設計中的其中一版演出海報的電子版遞給他看。

“你看，上面就有所有出演者的名單。”

“祇園祭礼信仰記〜金閣寺？”坂本春彥看著這次劇目的題目，“講什麽的？”

”織田信長時期，有個惡人叫松永大膳，他覬覦當時著名畫師雪舟的孫女雪姬，就把雪姬綁架到自己的府上逼她就範。雪姬不願意，他就把她綁在櫻花樹下百般折磨，甚至揚言要殺了她的丈夫。雪姬在一片落英繽紛之際想起了自己祖父當年落難的時候被老鼠所救，所以也用脚在櫻花瓣上畫了一隻老鼠。然後畫上的老鼠成真，幫雪姬咬斷了繩子。雪姬得以逃脫，但是還是被松永追殺。最後千鈞一髮之際被暗訪的一個將軍真柴久吉所救。”

“那你演哪個角色？”坂本春彥一番下來也是聽得雲裏霧裏。

恭之介笑著説，“像我這麽正派的人，一看就知道是演那個英雄救美的將軍真柴久吉啦。”

“那澤山梢平呢？”

“他應該是雪姬的替補吧。之前排練的時候他和澤山一彌練習的是一樣的内容。”

坂本春彥仔細看了看出演名單，的確，雪姬的出演者海報上寫的是澤山一彌。剩下的那個大反派的角色是由澤山咲五郎出演。但是澤山梢平的名字并沒有出現在海報上。

“不過他也挺努力的呢，我們一起排練過，效果還不錯。”恭之介這麽説。

//

然後在那天之後的第三個星期。澤山梢平約了自己出來見面。

坂本春彥原本以爲他要跟自己說要去做解除標記的手術。誰知道澤山梢平卻跟自己提出可不可以在未來的三個月裏面繼續保持標記的關係。

“對不起，我知道這很讓你困擾，但是這件事我只能拜托你了。”

“爲什麽？”

“我去看醫生了……醫生說我的信息素水平跟你在一起的時候很穩定。我接下來有公演，不能再這個時候出問題。”

坂本春彥知道澤山梢平這次的公演只是作爲雪姬的替補上場。明明有可能全部場次自己都沒有辦法上場的。只是看著澤山梢平的執著，他沒有辦法拒絕。

或者説，坂本春彥根本沒想過要和澤山梢平解除標記。

於是他便答應了對方在公演結束之前都會繼續保持標記，也會幫對方度過情熱期。

//

也不知道是不是命運就是這麽巧。

在金閣寺上演到只剩下最後三場的時候，澤山一彌因爲脚踝扭傷的緣故沒有辦法繼續進行演出。所以剩下的場次由澤山梢平出演雪姬。

河村恭之介給坂本春彥發了短信告訴他這件事，因爲恭之介之前看他好像很在意澤山梢平的樣子。

“你要來看嗎？最後三場？”

當然。

坂本春彥很慶幸自己拿到貴賓票，是恭之介給的。

説實話，歌舞伎的角色塗上了厚厚的白色底妝之後，演員本身的相貌也已經看不出來了。如果不是知道澤山梢平替演了雪姬這個角色，坂本春彥大概也是認不出來的。只不過，坂本想，這樣也挺好的。也許梢平在演出的時候才是他最感到快樂和自在的時候吧。

就像是以前大家都還是高中生的時候，坂本曾經看過恭之介出演的春興鏡獅子。裏面的那個名叫彌生的侍女，在帶上獅子的面具之後就被獅子的精靈附身了，從而跳出了非常震撼的獅子舞。

而現在的梢平，也好像帶上了雪姬面具，被雪姬附身一樣。哪怕會知道被折辱恐嚇，仍然不向惡人屈服，又會用智慧去解決問題，以至最後得到好人的相助得以逃離困局。

説實話，在看到舞臺上櫻花紛紛揚揚灑落在雪姬頭上的時候，坂本春彥覺得雪姬真的好美。

公演最終都還是順利結束了。

坂本春彥給澤山梢平發了短信，“我最喜歡你演的雪姬了。”

短信剛剛發出去，坂本春彥就很後悔了，這是什麽蠢話，像小孩子説的一樣。

沒想到很快就收到了澤山梢平的回復。

“謝謝你，我很開心。”

*END


End file.
